Shades of Ink
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Slade is back...but is he as reformed as he claims to be? Rated K plus for suggestive content and action. A sequel to Things Change.
1. Part 1: Together Again

Shades of Ink: A Teen Titans Fanfiction Story

Part 1:

Side note: This takes place between the Teen Titans episode Things Change and the Teen Titans movie Trouble in Tokyo. Clearly, in this continuity, Trouble in Tokyo happens after the fifth season of Teen Titans.

Not so long ago…

Terra concluded, "things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory."

Robin called out over Beast Boy's communicator after a brief time, "come in, Beast Boy! We need your help!" The transmission ended as Beast Boy closes the communicator. Through his eyes, he looked at Terra with one last plead.

Beast Boy suggests, "come with me." Terra shakes her head.

She insists, "you go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who you are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period, and I haven't studied." As she walked away, Beast Boy sees a bright white flash of light.

At the present time…

Beast Boy has become a green hawk, who is soaring over the Murakami school. He thinks to himself, "you'll always be Terra to me." A tear drops from one of his hawk eyes as the images of the past Terra flooded him…of their used to be friendship and Slade coming between them.

Not long after, in a certain recycling center…

The White Monster shoots fireballs across several oil tanks in a row. Raven and Starfire fly out of the way, while Robin uses his grappling hook to help him swing Cyborg out of the way. A wave of oil, ignited by the growing fire, causes a massive explosion where they used to be. The White Monster starts absorbing itself into the walls, silently satisfied with its massive destruction. Robin sighs. He calls out over his communicator, "Beast Boy?!"

Beast Boy lands right outside of the flaming recycle center. He says solemnly, "I'm here." Beast Boy then turns into a green rhino, charging at the incoming White Monster just as it comes out of the burning recycling center.

Cyborg points out, "talk about bad timing." Piles of recycled paper, plastic, cans, and oil tanks burst into pieces as Raven reactively shields the other Teen Titans from the series of explosions with black magic. Thankfully, no recycling center worker was dumb enough to stay since the beginning of the fight.

The White Monster surprisingly groans as Beast Boy rams it down the hill. The White Monster though absorbs the hill at the last minute, disappearing into it as dirt. As Beast Boy turns back into his tired normal humanoid self, he notices a brown briefcase in the White Monster's hand for a brief second. Beast Boy sighs, "just when things couldn't get more creepy." Raven uses black magic to push off the debris from the recycling center, and comes towards Beast Boy along with the other Teen Titans.

Starfire wonders, "creepier than a glorbag?"

Beast Boy mutters, "so now you care?!"

Cyborg sighs a little, "we're sorry, BB…but it was hard to believe at first. I mean, it's been three years since we last saw Terra."

Robin points out, "couldn't have put it better myself." Raven looks away, nervous for some reason. No one notices.

Beast Boy sighs again, "I guess…I just never got over her."

Raven wonders, "and now?" It kind of is the wrong thing to say, but Raven didn't realize it until it came out.

Beast Boy though continued solemnly, "I don't want to talk about it."

Robin figures with a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "we'll see. Right now, there's a very dangerous robot still running around…and I assume any attempt to track it will have interference from whatever it absorbs."

Cyborg tries to point, "how can a robot do all of that?!"

Robin sighs a little, "I don't know…but I was detecting electromagnetic signals on our way here."

Beast Boy figures, "haven't we had enough robots already?! Umm…no offense, Cyborg."

Cyborg concludes a little confused and worried, "none taken."

Robin wonders, "are you going to be ok?"

Beast Boy insists, "yeah…I will."

Raven concludes, "good…because we need you." Beast Boy, somewhat shocked by this, didn't say much after that. Raven thinks as the Teen Titans head back to Titans Tower, "he can't be that smart…so why is he now more sensitive…as if he knows?" Raven sighs to herself, "never mind. This will all probably resolve itself. Who knows? Maybe Beast Boy will become more mature."

A half hour later, back at Titans Tower…

Robin is at the city security grid monitor in the tower lounge, looking nervous himself. Starfire nearby wonders, "Robin, what is with the moods of today?" She is looking over his shoulder. The other Teen Titans are in separate rooms elsewhere in the tower.

Elsewhere in the tower…

Cyborg is playing video games by himself to try to get his mind off things. Raven and Beast Boy are each alone, in separate bedrooms.

Beast Boy is in Terra's former bedroom, sighing as he glances at the little heart shaped mirror.

Raven sighs as she tries to meditate in her own room.

Back at the tower lounge…

Robin points out uneasily as he replays the security footage of the warehouse broken into by the White Monster, "remember this? Turns out it's for Wayne Enterprises."

Starfire realizes, "and according to Beast Boy…"

Robin points out, "this…robot stole something important from Bruce Wayne. But, this isn't Slade's style…and no records from the warehouse can tell me what it is."

Starfire tries to assure him, "we'll find the robot, Robin."

Robin sighs, "wish I could believe that. Someone went to a lot of trouble to keep us looking elsewhere...and only Beast Boy could spot the suitcase. But…where can we look…unless…?" He begun to get up, heading to his room.

Starfire wonders, "unless what?"

Robin points out, "unless I get in touch with a friend." Suddenly, as Robin starts to keep walking, a beeping sound echoes from the security control panel. Robin and Starfire turn back to the control panel.

A computer voice points out, "incoming message…from the mayor of Jump City."

Robin urges, "put it through."

Starfire gasps as she and Robin recognize the sinister face of white haired military man with a black eye patch named Slade Wilson on the viewscreen.

Robin mutters coldly, "what do you want…Slade?"

Slade Wilson tries to point out, "it sounds as though you're accusing me."

Starfire points out, "we know you are Slade…a very nasty glorbag. We will stop the plan you have put to action during our time missing."

Slade Wilson sighs a little, "having respected good causes, I hate to do this to you...but you are to be brought to trial for the loss of Slade."

Robin exclaims, "if this is your idea of a sick joke…!"

Slade Wilson concludes, "I'll see you tomorrow at 4:00 P.M." And with that, the viewscreen went black.

Starfire sighs, "you think he is responsible for…?"

Robin realizes, "for starting to tear down the buildings we know and love? I wouldn't put it past him."

Starfire wonders, "what should we do? We don't even have this person called a lawner!"

Robin points out with a small chuckle, "I think you mean a lawyer. And right now, I can think of one person who can help solve both problems."


	2. Part 2: Rage of the Beast

Shades of Ink: A Teen Titans Fanfiction Story

Part 2:

Tomorrow afternoon, in a courtroom…

The Teen Titans are gathered in seats behind a black desk, with a middle aged woman with shoulder length grayish red hair at this brown desk. A second black desk had three suspicious looking bodyguards in black clothes standing around the figure of Slade Wilson, who is behind a second brown desk. Another military officer is interestingly the judge, and is too a middle aged woman. She has grayish short brown hair though.

Starfire points out uneasily, "I do not like this." Police officers are surrounding the room corner by corner.

Robin sighs a little, "neither do I. It's most likely a setup by Slade."

The judge urges, "court is in session! The case is Teen Titans Vs. Slade Wilson. You have exhibit A, Mr. Wilson?"

Slade Wilson answers, "I do, your honor." He takes out a familiar briefcase and puts in a combination to unlock it, much to the nervousness of the Teen Titans.

Raven mutters lowly, "this ought to be good." Slade Wilson steps up to the judge's stand and carefully hands the judge the unlocked suitcase.

Beast Boy points out, "whose side are you on?!"

Raven sighs a little, "we're on the same team, idiot."

The judge urges, "order in the court!" The Teen Titans go silent as Slade Wilson glares briefly at the Teen Titans. Slade Wilson returns to his seat. The judge summarizes, "according to Slade Wilson, inside this suitcase is what is left of the criminal Slade's armor." She opens the suitcase to see shards of Slade nanobots and armor pieces in a big plastic bag labeled Exhibit A. The judge shows the bag to the court. A bunch of impartial teenagers and adults are also present as the jury, who mostly guiltily smile at the idea of Slade being truly gone. The judge suggests, "your first witness, Mr. Wilson?"

Slade Wilson tries hard to hide a smile, "I call Robin to the stand."

At the same time, in Titans Tower…

Titans East is watching over Jump City while the Teen Titans are in court. Bumblebee and Speedy are watching the security monitor. Mas Y Menos are playing video games. Aqualad is floating around the island that Titans Tower is on, talking and conversing with nearby sea creatures. Speedy urges, "come on, Bumblebee! Can't you just take it easy for once?"

Bumblebee sighs a little, "this…White Monster has brought destruction across the country, despite our best efforts to take it down. And now it's back in Jump City! I can't just let this monster escape again."

Speedy sighs a little, "it's not your fault. It's not any of our faults."

Bumblebee figures somewhat angry, "I should've seen it! The electromagnetic signals." The security grid control panel beeped.

Speedy concludes, "it's…heading for the courtroom."

Bumblebee suggests over her communicator, "calling all Titans East! We've located the White Monster." Mas Y Menos and Aqualad start getting ready to move out with Bumblebee and Speedy.

Back in the courtroom…

Robin is at the pale brown colored stand, with Slade Wilson starting to question him. Slade Wilson, now with the bag of evidence in hand, asks, "do you deny that this is Slade's armor?"

Robin tries to point out, "no, but I suspect it won't be."

Slade Wilson asks, "why? You haven't even scanned it yet."

Robin adds, "because Slade is still here...and we can prove it."

Slade Wilson concludes, "that is a bold claim…considering what you're being accused of." Cyborg then notices something on his idle scans.

Cyborg whispers, "I'm detecting the…White Monster."

Beast Boy realizes, "we have to warn them."

Raven calls out, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The judge orders, "one more outburst, and I'll…!"

Cyborg urges, "there's no time for that! The White Monster is coming."

At the same time…

The Titans East are closing in on the White Monster, who appears from the road nearby a chapel styled courthouse. The White Monster is made of concrete, and charging towards the walls of the courthouse. But, Raven's magic holds it back for a brief time before the White Monster appears in the courtroom. Most of everyone runs, except for the police officers. They call out, "freeze!"

Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven use black magic and energy blasts to try to take out the White Monster, but with no effect to their expressed verbal frustration. After absorbing one of the pistols, White Monster launches metal at the officers…taking them out easily against the floor. The White Monster then charges after Ms. Crayna. Beast Boy changes into a small snake,

Robin suggests, "Titans, go!" Titans East show up around the corner, ready to try to take out the White Monster.

The Mas Y Menos twins, while speaking Spanish excitedly, trip the White Monster with their super speed, sending it tumbling against the wooden floor. The White Monster tumbles back to its feet as Bumblebee blasts it with her stingers and Speedy fires a sonic arrow with no effect. The White Monster grabs one of the twins and hurls him against the other, with both of them groaning in Spanish. Robin grabs his bo staff and utility belt from an unconscious police officer, and propels himself into the air with the retractable staff to tumble next to the White Monster. A mysterious figure in the background is holding a portable video game like control pad, who Robin suddenly notices.

Bumblebee urges, "Robin, doesn't this look like a job for us? Especially now that we know it's a robot?"

Robin sighs a little, "not quite. Slade is here."

Slade appears before Robin, chuckling a little. He mutters, "such a clever boy wonder. But then again…maybe I'm not who you think I am. I could be another Slade bot, left behind by Slade and used by someone else. Or even another person altogether. Remember your failure to get your own armor back?"

Robin cries out in anger as he charges at Slade with his bo staff, who easily jumps up and uses both legs to grab the staff. Slade then flips Robin in midair with his own body towards the wooden floor by surprise, making him tumble against the floor with a groan. Slade lands on the floor upright, with the controller still in hand.

At the same time…

Bumblebee, Starfire, and Cyborg blast away at the White Monster as a means to distract it…along with Raven's black magic to ram part of the ceiling into the White Monster. It barely dodged it all, only to be hit by a punch from Aqualad from behind. Some of the White Monster's armor actually gets dented, but the White Monster then turns around and actually absorbs Mas Y Menos just as they get up. The White Monster shows Mas Y Menos' costumes' color scheme as it uses its newfound super speed to punch a surprised Aqualad and Speedy out against the floor.

Speedy calls out as he goes down shooting multiple arrows that barely hit the White Monster, "I've heard of little monsters before, but this is ridiculous!"

The real Mas Y Menos mutter something in Spanish.

Bumblebee mutters, "darn it!"

The real Mas Y Menos speeds after the White Monster up the walls, speaking in worried Spanish. They catch up long enough to knock the White Monster against a wall, knocking the White Monster back into the courtroom with their unclenched hands.

Bumblebee figures, "it must be getting weaker. Hit it with everything we got!" Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee, and Cyborg are about to do just that…when lasers from the White Monster cut through the floor and let the White Monster absorb pavement.

Mas Y Menos almost get there, but pause in shocked Spanish as they nearly hit the lasers. The White Monster disappears before it could be stopped, much to the Teen Titans and the Titans East's great annoyance. They almost blast the White Monster, but miss as a small explosion sounds where the White Monster used to be.

While Mas Y Menos goes after the White Monster…

Beast Boy mutters as he changes back to normal humanoid form, "Slade! I should've known it was you." He turns into a green cheetah to pounce on Slade, who is almost caught by surprise.

Slade sighs a little, "temper, temper. After all, it wasn't me that…"

Beast Boy cries out as he changes forms, "enough!" He turns into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Beast Boy picks up Slade by the jaw, and tosses him up high into the air with his mouth open wide. Slade presses a button on the controller, before the controller falls to the floor in pieces and Slade has a potential collision course with the ceiling. He however moves his head down to miss the collision course by inches.

Robin calls out, "no, Beast Boy! I know he's hurt you. He's hurt all of us! But that doesn't mean you should become a criminal. This is what Slade wants!"

Not long after the White Monster had vanished…

It is long enough for the other Teen Titans and the conscious Titans East members to notice Beast Boy's anger induced attack on Slade. Images of seeing a Slade bot in the funhouse mirrors not too long ago flooded Beast Boy's mind…along with the images of the then active carnival that Terra took him to in a failed effort to run from Slade.

Echoing through Beast Boy's head are Slade's cruel words, "she doesn't want to see you anymore…she's not your friend…the girl you knew was practically an illusion…she doesn't want to see you anymore…"

Beast Boy again feels anger building up.

Beast Boy suddenly sighs as he realizes how right Robin is. Beast Boy, with his jaws around Slade, changes back to humanoid form. Slade rolls along the floor to escape, but Robin hurls a electric disk at Slade to shut down the apparent Slade bot. It lays motionless on the floor. Beast Boy sighs again as he closes his eyes, trying to shake the image of Slade out of his head with overwhelming guilt.

Cyborg checks, "you all right?"

Beast Boy sighs again, "no…but I will be. I hope."

Starfire assures him, "we are not to doubt it."

Mas Y Menos sighs in Spanish, very disappointed about what happened.

Bumblebee concludes, "guess the trial can wait."

Cyborg adds, "yeah…but that doesn't mean you have to go."

Bumblebee reminds him, "the East Coast needs some heroes to protect it…and we still have supervillain clean up duty from last year."

Starfire suggests, "they are messy."

Bumblebee chuckles a little, "of course…but what's with the…?"

Robin assures her, "he's going through some tough times. I'll see what I can do."

Mas Y Menos exclaim uneasily in Spanish.

Bumblebee sighs a little, "me too. Good luck."

Cyborg adds, "you too."


	3. Part 3: Found and Lost

Shades of Ink: A Teen Titans Fanfiction Story

Part 3:

A half hour later, back at Titans Tower…

Robin is in his room alone, sighing. Behind him are many newspaper clippings in dimness. Beside him is a box with junk…including a clean Slade mask that seems to look back at him. Robin thinks to himself, "it's been a year since we last saw Slade…and now this. Why can't all the supervillains just take a vacation one day so that we can get one? Right: Crime doesn't rest." Soon after, Starfire comes to the doorway to Robin's room.

Starfire suggests, "you will give Beast Boy the talk?"

Robin sighs again, "yes. The evidence?"

Starfire sighs a little, "gone. I am sorry, Robin."

Robin mutters, "I should've seen it. That Slade could steal the evidence with a Slade bot. But when he nearly drove Beast Boy to…" He briefly closed his eyes behind his mask, nearly close to tears. Starfire hugs Robin sympathetically, and Robin hugs back reactively. After hugging for a brief but meaningful time, they move somewhat away from each other.

Starfire concludes, "I understand. I am going to have some waffles with the sauce. If you want to join me…"

Robin figures uneasily, "thanks anyway."

Starfire suggests, "you want to be loner." And with that, she leaves Robin to his thoughts.

He thinks, "But Slade has crossed the line by almost turning Beast Boy against everything he believes in. And there's not a day that goes by when I don't think of how in the world I can stop Slade…just in case. There's one trick of my own for such an occasion…but only if there's no other way."

A few minutes later...

Robin is on the flat roof of the tower with Beast Boy. After a somewhat long silence, Beast Boy says lowly, "thanks."

Robin says with a hand on one of Beast Boy's hands, "that's what friends are for."

Beast Boy sighs, "I still miss Terra…but I guess this is what she wants."

Robin figures, "don't we all. But what do you mean by what Terra wants?"

Beast Boy figures, "she doesn't remember…about us. I don't even know her name for sure."

Robin sighs a little, "I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I'm sorry we didn't realize it before."

Beast Boy wonders, "realize what?"

Robin points out, "what you're going through. You blame Slade for it all…don't you?"

Beast Boy concludes, "pretty much. Who else could turn Terra against us?"

Robin figures, "however she came back, you have to realize that Terra wouldn't let her memory be lost without good reason."

Beast Boy wonders, "and if it's not by choice?"

Robin assures him, "then we'll find out…one way or another."

Beast Boy sighs a little with partial relief, "least now I can look for ways to be funny again."

Robin chuckles a little, "good luck with that."

Beast Boy adds, "thanks…I think."

Not long after…

Robin is at the security grid control panel, when suddenly the power for Titans Tower goes out. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire all head towards the tower lounge, when several police officers surrounding them and Robin come out of the shadows armed with pistols. One out of each group of police calls out, "you're all under arrest!"

All five Teen Titans turn to them, "for what?!"

The representative for each police group concludes, "for falsifying evidence and attempting to destroy evidence."

All five Teen Titans calls out, "what?!"

The police point out, "according to Mr. Wilson's sources, there is no trace of a Ms. Clayna or the remains of a recent Slade bot." All five Teen Titans know what that means.

Robin thought uneasily, "if I'm right…all of us would be getting the same speech." He calls out, "how many military officers has Slade recruited into his forces?! Twenty…forty?"

The police try to assure him, "please try to understand. Mr. Wilson's companies have helped Jump City and many other cities like it rebuild from disaster."

Robin points out, "how coincidental for Mr. Wilson to show up when he did. According to recent research, the White Monster was responsible for most of those disasters."

The police insist, "whether you're right or not, we can't allow vigilantism to go this far."

Robin adds, "and yet…" He takes out his bo staff and spins it around really fast to deflect weapons fire. Robin walks forward at the same time.

He suggests, "Mr. Wilson's encouraging it." Robin then swings his bo staff at pistol after pistol, knocking them across the floor while he makes a run for it.

A police officer calls out as Robin runs, "freeze!" The police get their pistols from the floor, but Robin buys some time. He jump spins across the couch, dodging more weapons fire in the process. At the same time, a SWAT member with a metal plate up tumbles in front of Robin to nearly knock him out with a metal plate swing to the chest.

Robin coughs violently as he struggles to get up. Just as he's about to fall unconscious from a tranquilizer gun in the SWAT member's hands, greenish energy blasts knock out the SWAT member. Robin chuckles a little as he notices Starfire flying overhead.

Starfire cries out a battle cry as she knocks out several more police officers with her energy blasts.

Robin coughs a little, "down here!" He clutches his chest as he takes out some birdarangs one by one, hurling them at incoming police officers to knock out some officers one at a time. Robin struggles to his feet to be picked up by Starfire, just in time to avoid weapons fire from some more SWAT members. Starfire's hit, but invulnerable to most conventional attacks and so unaffected. Starfire uses her eyebeams to knock out several more SWAT members in front of the open main entrance, with help from Raven's black magic.

Raven cries out in defiance as she lifts up the TV set with a black set of ribbons around it, making it crash into some of the SWAT members. Much to Cyborg and Beast Boy's great annoyance, they notice the wrecked TV as they follow them out the door. Beast Boy is a green triceratops, using natural armor plating as a shield to protect his friends from weapons fire.

Cyborg calls out, "oh no…not my T.V.!"

Raven mutters, "books don't have health hazards."

Cyborg adds, "oh yeah? Watch this!" He blasts several incoming SWAT members with his bluish energy blasts. Cyborg adds soon after, "boo-yeah! If that's not a good shot from someone who watches T.V., I don't know what is."

Raven sighs a little, "forget it."

Beast Boy wonders as he returns to his normal form to catch his breath, "is that…all of them?"

Robin sighs a little, "I assume Slade has more waiting…for us."

Starfire wonders, "Robin…are we running on the scene?"

Robin answers, "kind of." Suddenly, Slade appears from within Titans Tower.

He points out, "who else could know how to shut you down?"

Robin cries out in hidden fear as he charges at Slade with birdarangs.

Starfire remarks, "it is time to go on go."

Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire shout in battle cry as they attack Slade head on. Cyborg and Starfire blast away at the agile dodging Slade. Raven lifts up the water with her black magic, sending a big wave at Slade's direction.

Slade groans a little as the wave knocks him in the direction of Beast Boy changing into a green tiger. He tackles Slade, but Slade kicks him against the water below and gets back on his feet. Slade turns to Robin, "what will you do…now that you've become criminals like me?"

Robin shouts between attempts of hitting Slade with his bo staff, "we…are not…like you!" Each time though, Slade deflects the blows with his own hands. Beast Boy gets out of the water. Slade punches Robin in the shoulder, knocking him against the floor. Robin groans in pain as he struggles to his feet.

Slade figures as he kicks Robin down, "let this be a reminder to all of you. You have a choice: Either be my apprentices, or be on the run. And you can't run forever." Just before that, he throws a smoke bomb down to disappear into it. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven almost hit him with their powers. Cyborg is the only one to hit Slade, who clutches his broken chest plating as he jumps into the water. Beast Boy turns back into his normal form.

Starfire turns to Robin as he slowly gets back up, "so what do we do now, Robin?"

Robin coughs violently, "we…look for…Slade."

Cyborg realizes, "and shutting down our tower was no coincidence."

Raven figures, "we were right. This was a setup…by Slade and his monster."

Beast Boy realizes, "talk about a model citizen. For all we know, that was set up too."

Robin concludes with a groan, "no kidding."

Starfire concludes worriedly, "normally, I would recommend the doctor…but we need to make with the running."

Beast Boy sighs, "but…I just caught my breath!"

Raven figures, "desperate times…desperate measures."


	4. Part 4: I want to go Home

Shades of Ink: A Teen Titans Fanfiction Story

Part 4:

An hour later, within Jump City…

A orange and blue double towered office building with multiple glass bridges overlooks most of the city. On top of it is a sign that says Will & Ways Inc. In a walled in executive office is Slade Wilson. A damaged Slade outfit is hidden in a metal box marked with the red words top secret. Slade's cell phone rings. Slade picks it up. After a brief time, he mutters coldly, "you're late."

The Tokyo police Commander insists, "the Teen Titans are still at large, and so we had to change the meeting place. You know…this would be easier if you let me send my men over."

Slade sighs a little, "no...Commander. I've been planning to bring military forces into the police force for a year. We can handle vigilantes like the Teen Titans. Put plan E into effect."

The Tokyo police Commander insists, "but without more forces to replace the military forces, how will you protect America? I understand that this is a secure channel."

Slade figures, "if plan E succeeds, we'll discuss how many. And if we succeed, you can be promoted to Military Intelligence."

The Tokyo police Commander urges, "good. You won't…" Slade hangs up before he can get another word out.

He mutters in response to a knock on the door, "come in." Surprisingly, Jericho comes in. The head of the security forces of Will & Ways headquarters was mind controlled by Jericho's eyes to let him in. Slade chuckles a little, noticing his young son Jericho before him. He suggests, "least you're not late. Look into my eyes, and give me the location of the Teen Titans."

A half hour earlier, in Star City…

Robin on his R-Cycle and the other four Teen Titans in the T-Car make their way down the somewhat busy metropolitan streets of Star City. It is a lot like Jump City, except it has a red suspension bridge with stars on top and somewhat more skyscraper like buildings. But even in this town, a considerable number of buildings are under construction or torn down. Cyborg checks, "you sure Ms. Clayna is here?"

Robin assures them over comlink, "I'm sure." They pass another Will & Ways office building, much to their great annoyance.

Beast Boy concludes, "what kind of name is that anyway?"

Starfire figures, "there are many Earth names that I don't understand."

Robin figures, "where there's a will, there's a way. It came from a former french president."

Beast Boy figures, "that's good and all, but what does it have to do with…?"

Raven figures, "the word will and the word ways. Simplicity itself."

Cyborg concludes, "that's deep…except it justifies both sides here. And after what we've been through, I sure wouldn't want to be supporting someone like Slade!"

Robin points out, "me neither, Cyborg. Me neither."

Cyborg concludes, "we're here." Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans park the R-Cycle and the T-Car in a semi-fancy hotel parking lot. The hotel is brown bricked and tall as a typical apartment building, yet has fancy white curtains and balconies at most of the widows beyond the first floor.

Robin suggests, "wait here." He goes into the red wallpapered lobby with a medieval styled waiting area.

The executive assistant at the main desk with combed dyed blue hair and a yellow dress hotel uniform on checks, "should I call…?" Robin shows the assistant a Wayne Enterprises ID card, given to him by his mentor in case of situations like this. The assistant figures a little taken aback, "I'm sorry for the confusion. You just look a lot like…"

Robin insists, "one can never be too careful these days."

The assistant concludes, "I'll see if there are any rooms."

Robin urges, "that won't be necessary…but is there a Ms. Crayna? We're staying with her on behalf of Wayne Enterprises for security reasons."

The assistant suggests, "third floor, room 304."

Robin says, "thank you." He motions for the other four Teen Titans to come through the lobby with a nod, seconds after turning away from the assistant. Robin whispers, "don't say anything until we're with Ms. Crayna."

Starfire whispers back, "got it."

Beast Boy wonders lowly, "why?"

Cyborg points out in a whisper, "I don't detect any bugs, but who knows who's supporting Slade Wilson?"

Beast Boy remarks lowly with a sigh, "Slade bugs me to no end."

Minutes later, in Ms. Crayna's hotel room…

All five Teen Titans are in a mostly blue hotel room with Ms. Crayna with them. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire are watching TV in hopes that they'll get their minds off the situation. Starfire is also drinking mustard from an open canister. Raven is meditating while reading a sun colored book of magic spells. Robin has some casts hidden under his costume, where his injuries are. He is sitting on the bed to the side, deep in thought. Ms. Crayna sighs, "I'm going to get some food. What do you guys want?"

Starfire figures to be on the safe side, "pizza." The other Teen Titans agree.

Ms. Crayna concludes, "I'll be back in a half hour. And don't open the door for anyone. Understand?"

Most of the Teen Titans confirm this, "yes, Ms. Crayna."

Ms. Crayna figures, "good." She mutters to herself as she walks out of the hotel room, "some nerve! Having younglings do Bruce Wayne's dirty work." Ms. Crayna closes the then automatically locked door behind her.

Starfire sighs a little, "even the goodness of mustard does not make me happy now."

Cyborg assures her, "we'll get through this, Star. Just look at the cartoons." On the TV screen is a space battle from Clash of the Planets, where laser blades and missiles are coming out of satellite shaped space battleships to clink and bang against each other.

Starfire adds, "reminds me of home."

Cyborg concludes, "that's one way to look at it."

At the same time…

Raven remarks sarcastically, "nice lady."

Beast Boy turns to Raven, "nice? She was just talking to herself about mean things…while we were in the same room!"

Raven figures, "I was being sarcastic. Now, let me finish my spellbook."

Robin is thinking to himself, "still no sign of the White Monster? Where could it be hiding? Of course! Slade's company headquarters."

Beast Boy sighs, "sometimes Raven, I don't get you."

Raven concludes, "good. Maybe you'll think twice before attempting to joke with me again."

Beast Boy insists, "but Raven, what happened to fun?"

Raven insists, "your idea of fun doesn't agree with me…so don't make me throw you across the room. Got it?!" Raven is about to explode, which Beast Boy thankfully realizes.

Beast Boy sighs a little, "got it." Robin grabbed the remote and lowered down the volume on the TV so that the other Teen Titans could hear him.

Robin urges, "after we get pizza…we break into Will & Ways headquarters."

Cyborg realizes, "there would be lots of active circuitry there...and no way but in to isolate the signal. But are you sure that…?"

Robin insists, "I'm sure."

Starfire turns to Robin, "I know Slade has hurt you…hurt all of us! That does not mean that…"

Robin urges, "it'd be the best place for Slade to hide. He's built a electronic company in direct competition with Wayne Enterprises…and Will & Ways Headquarters is the perfect place to hide an army of robots."

Raven checks as she puts her book aside, "what makes you so sure it's that place? He could be anywhere in Jump City."

Robin points out, "if it wasn't so obvious, you'd think that Slade would leave us a hint."

Beast Boy realizes, "but that means…"

Robin concludes the thought, "it's another set up. I know! But what choice do we have? Keep running? Become Slade's apprentices?!"

Raven points out, "if we're going to stop him at his own headquarters, we'll need a plan."

Robin figures, "I already do…but it won't be easy."

Two hours later, in Steel City…

Bumblebee and the rest of Titans East are fighting Brother Blood and the return of his Cyborg like golden henchmen at a closed sports stadium. Brother Blood insists, "without Cyborg, you are nothing but pawns in my latest scheme!" Luckily, the Titans East have microchips under the top part of their costumes to block out most attempts of mind control.

Bumblebee chuckles a little, "don't you get it?! Unlike you, we learn from the past." She shrinks and enlarges to dodge some energy blasts from the evil Cyborg like henchmen, then blasts stingers into the energy cannons to overload them. Several Cyborg like henchmen get overloaded as a result. Speedy fires some sonic arrows to make it easier for Aqualad and Mas Y Menos to attack more Cyborg like henchmen.

Speedy remarks, "just the way I like evil robots: Fried."

Aqualad cries out a battle cry as water from the sewers below come up to short circuit most of the robot army. Mas Y Menos use their super speed to move the water in a whirlpool like manner, sucking Brother Blood into the wave also and overloading him.

Brother Blood mutters, "my coaching scheme! Noo!"

Mas Y Menos high five each other in excited and relieved Spanish as Brother Blood's army falls to the ground unconscious.

Aqualad figures, "I don't know about you, but I could use some swim time."

Bumblebee concludes, "maybe we all could: Just not in this water." She then sees Robin over her communicator.

Robin suggests, "Bumblebee…you there?"

Bumblebee points out, "who else would I be?"

Robin concludes, "good. We're going after Slade…but we'll need a team that could handle the White Monster in case we don't find it with Slade."

Bumblebee sighs a little, "we'll be on standby."

Robin decides, "I knew I could count on you." Robin disappears from the communicator's imaging system.

Speedy figures with a little sigh, "let me guess."

Bumblebee sighs, "we're staying up longer. We're on night watch duty."


	5. Part 5: Of Men and Women

Shades of Ink: A Teen Titans Fanfiction Story

Part 5:

Back in Jump City…

The Teen Titans are on the water, with the hover jets on the T-Car helping the R-Cycle stay above the water. Raven mutters, "you were serious…weren't you?"

Robin concludes, "yep. Cyborg, are we near the docks yet?"

Cyborg adds, "in thirty seconds…we'll be close enough for the jump."

Beast Boy figures, "Operation Stoplight in 3…2…1!"

Raven concludes, "this gives new meaning to so crazy it just might work."

Starfire suggests excitedly, "this is like when the Omega Men snuck into a Gordanian camp on…!"

Cyborg suggests, "you can tell us later, Star. Right now, Robin needs backup."

Starfire realizes, "oh…right. Sorry. I am just so happy now to be helpful to my friends!" Starfire is getting out of the T-Car while she says this with unexpected enthusiasm. She flies to catch up with Robin's R-Cycle at amazing speed and determination. Robin had already used his R-Cycle's jump thrusters to jump onto the nearest dock. He is speeding past passengers and dock workers at alarming speed, dodging them with uneasy jump after uneasy jump. Several police cars come towards Robin, alarms blazing.

A police officer with a speaker phone calls out, "put your hands up where…!"

Starfire cries out a war cry as she kicks back and hurls the incoming police cars out of Robin's way. The police cars topple over as the police officers tumble out of the cars, with pistols out.

Robin sighs with partial relief, "thanks."

Starfire assures him, "it is what friends do."

Robin chuckles a little as he and Starfire zoom past the wreckage fast enough to get out of range of weapons fire. Civilians run for cover fast enough, as Robin knew they would.

At the same time…

Cyborg is moving the T-Car under the docks…and into the big tubes of Jump City's half filled sewer system. Cyborg urges, "now, BB!"

Beast Boy realizes, "on it." He turns into a green fly, allowing him to fly at incredible speed up ahead of the T-Car.

Cyborg suggests, "I'll tell you when we're under Will & Ways headquarters."

Beast Boy confirms this with a confident buzz over the communicator.

At the same time, in Slade's main office…

Slade chuckles a little to himself in thought, "the tracers are working. They're coming…but which way should I send my absorber bot? I know. I'll personally see to Robin's capture…and let my robot deal with the rest." He starts getting on his Slade outfit or costume…then reaches for the White Monster's control pad. Not long after, Slade opens the big office window behind his desk, using it as a means to slip out unnoticed with a controllable orange parachute. Slade steers the parachute in Robin's direction.

Ten minutes later…

Robin and Starfire make their way towards Will & Ways Headquarters, with several police cars trying to corner them. Several streets away is Slade. Slade sighs, "if I'm seen like this...it'll ruin everything." He throws several smoke grenades in front of the police cars. The police car drivers steer hard to avoid crashing into each other every which way. Robin and Starfire cough violently as they try hard to stay on their course.

Starfire realizes, "Slade?"

Robin confirms, "as planned." Slade charges at Robin from the cloud of slowly disappearing smoke, nearly kicking him off the R-Cycle. Robin grabs his leg and hurls him against the pavement with his good arm, banging up Slade's patched up costume. Slade tumbles away to a dark alley that would be too thin for police cars to come into. Robin and Starfire continue heading for Will & Ways Headquarters, with the police officers getting out and back into their cars once they realize what's happening.

One of the police officers mutters, "not in this town." The same officer takes out a blue double handed missile launcher and fires at Robin's R-Cycle, launching missiles from it. Starfire though uneasily blasts most of the missiles, who is still coughing a little from Slade's smokescreen. Some of them are hit by Robin's birdarangs from behind, which knocks Robin off his R-Cycle from the mere impact of the exploding missiles.

Robin taunts, "are you scared to face me, Slade?!" Robin uses his bo staff to activate the energy blasters on the front of the R-Cycle at the last minute, making most of the police cars' engines explode.

The police officers jump out, tumbling to the ground with collective groans. They uneasily get up, only to find Robin and Starfire gone from their sights. One of the police officers sighs, "Mr. Wilson isn't going to be happy about this."

Slade mutters, "think again, Robin. You work for me now." He hurls a grenade full of bluish black nanobots at Robin before he can react, covering his legs in them.

Robin cries out in anger as he uses his bo staff to charge at Slade.

Starfire calls out in worry, "Robin!" She cries out a war cry as she blasts at Slade, who dodges all of her attacks. Robin can feel his legs starting to lock up from the nanobots' neural programming. He jumps at the last minute to jump kick some of the nanobots off of him, using the momentum to kick Slade backwards against an apartment wall. Robin struggles to reach for a electric disk as he barely tumbles back to his feet.

Slade mutters, "look at you, Robin: Giving in to revenge, when you know it won't do you any good. Even right now, your friends will fall because of you. Now, attack your alien friend."

Robin struggles to say, "no! I won't." Robin ends up raising his bo staff with his nanobot covered hand, while he barely uses his lock pick as a means to activate a electric disk. Starfire, overcoming her shock, charges at Slade. Slade spin kicks her against the nearest wall, but not before Starfire blasts him in the shoulder and knocks him off balance. An electric charge takes out most of the nanobots around his waist, revealing Robin's utility belt. Robin thought, "I get one shot at this." He though ends up dropping the lock pick as his other arm gets covered in nanobots.

Slade urges, "why fight what you were meant to be?"

Starfire shouts, "no!" She almost blasts Slade as he kicks off the damaged wall, bringing down the wall on top of her.

Robin shouts, "Starfire!" He had recently tossed the lock pick to his teeth before his arms uneasily gripped his bo staff. Using his head, he hurled the lock pick onto the belt buckle of his utility belt, releasing many electric disks and explosive discs at once around him. Robin's shouting is almost unheard over the nanobots exploding to pieces. Robin is knocked out from the impact. And as Starfire comes out of the brick pile, Slade hurls his bo staff at her to knock her out. The shock of the possibility of Robin not being able to wake up again distracted Starfire enough for Slade to knock her out.

Slade sighs a little as the police cars come around the corner, "Jericho?" Jericho comes into sight around the corner, riding the R-Cycle to convince the head police car to go the other way.

Five minutes ago…

Beast Boy makes his way up the manhole cover closest to Will & Ways Headquarters. He sees Robin and Starfire on the run from exploding police cars…and the White Monster coming right for him. Beast Boy turns back into his normal form. He calls out over the communicator, "it's a trap! Cyborg? Cyborg! Right…interference. I'm sure they're just fine." All Beast Boy is getting is static.

In the sewers below…

Slade bots are coming up from the sides of the sewer tubes like spiders, throwing explosive grenades at the T-Car from above. Raven shouts, "azerath, metrion, zinthos!" She is floating above the T-Car, hurling sewer water in waves at the incoming Slade bots with her black magic.

Cyborg urges, "going up!" He blasts the above manhole cover to pieces while Raven holds off the incoming Slade bots. Cyborg steers the T-Car on its side, driving up the side of the sewer at alarming speed on its hover jets and blasting its cannons at incoming Slade bots. Raven flies alongside the T-Car, taking out the remaining Slade bots by hurling manhole cover pieces at them. By the time they get up there, they see Beast Boy as a green gorilla trying to beat up an air version of the White Monster with no success.

Raven remarks, "no smoke…no fire." She uses her black magic to trap the White Monster in air molecules, proceeding to crush it to atomic pieces.

Beast Boy sighs with relief, "glad that's…over." He then notices Robin and Starfire falling unconscious from a distance…and Slade looking back at him. Beast Boy is changing into his normal form as Slade does so. Slade picks up a communicator from unconscious Starfire.

He warns over the communicator, "if you want your dear Robin and dear Starfire to be in good hands, you won't harm my absorber bot and you'll turn yourselves over to me."

Cyborg mutters, "once we get out…!"

Slade chuckles a little, "who said anything about letting them go?" Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg glare back at Slade.

With a defeated sigh, Raven lets the White Monster go.

Slade urges, "get in the car…and don't look back." Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven get back in the T-Car. The White Monster escorts them to Will & Ways Headquarters, with Slade putting Starfire and Robin's unconscious bodies into the back seats. He then uses a jetpack to return to his office, using careful timing and Jericho's public distraction to make sure no one notices this.


	6. Part 6: With a Will

Shades of Ink: A Teen Titans Fanfiction Story

Part 6:

Two hours later…

Robin and Starfire wake up in a unusually big storage room, with many Slade bots watching over them with laser pistols in hand. The lights are dim, and orange and black shelves are barely visible. Electronics of varying kind are on the shelves and under them. A key card swipe sounds off from the other side of a brown door. The real Slade, still battered from his most recent battle, comes in from that door. Slade urges, "get up." Robin and Starfire immediately get up, despite Robin trying to fight it.

Robin mutters coldly, "you have more nanobots."

Slade concludes, "that's not all I have now. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg…come." He shifts to the right to let Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg through the door as it closes behind them.

Beast Boy mutters, "you selfish madman!"

Slade chuckles a little, "still sore about Terra, I see."

Raven comments, "how can we not be sore? You ruined our reputation…"

Cyborg adds, "and I'd like my body back! Along with everyone else's."

Robin suggests, "what's your game this time, Slade?"

Slade figures, "isn't it obvious? You're going to take over the world for me…whether you like it or not."

Starfire mutters, "glorbag." Slade goes up to Starfire.

Slade urges, "are you challenging me, Starfire? Because if you are..."

Robin figures, "Starfire isn't. I, however, will do whatever it takes to stop you."

Slade sighs, "always the most rebellious. Perhaps I should teach you discipline at the hands of your friends. But first, I'd like you all to know who betrayed you. Jericho?" He opens the door to let Jericho in, who tries hard not to let his emotions show as he notices them.

Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven look at him in unspoken shock…except for Robin. Beast Boy mutters, "but how could…?!" Jericho closes his eyes briefly, wiping some tears from his eyes.

Slade points out, "he's my son. You figure it out. Right now though, seeing what follows may hurt Jericho. So…" Robin interestingly nods to Jericho while Slade isn't looking for a brief time. Before Slade can react, Jericho looks into Slade's eyes and uses his mind control powers on him. Slade struggles to fight Jericho as he reaches for a new black control pad and turns off all the Slade bots with it.

Cyborg realizes, "you knew?!"

Starfire adds, "it was all part of…?!"

Robin figures, "yeah. But in case Slade made you tell him what you know…"

Raven concludes, "you didn't tell us."

Beast Boy realizes with a sigh of relief, "I should've known that Jericho was on our side all along."

Robin points out, "except you couldn't."

Slade chuckles a little, "you are like me after all."

Robin remarks, "unlike you though, we're good people…which you can never be." Slade doesn't have an answer to that as he is forced to open the door for the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans follow a happier Jericho and his father Slade out. Robin adds, "and with Jericho's inside information, we can shut down Slade's operations and reputation while restoring our own."

Starfire sighs a little, "I should have had more faith in you, Robin."

Robin points out, "it's ok, Starfire: I wasn't sure it would work either." The Teen Titans, Jericho, and Slade walk out into a underground parking lot…towards freedom.

An hour earlier, in Steel City…

Speedy is watching over the security monitor while the other Titans East members are swimming in the indoor pool with bathing suits on. He calls out, "guys! The White Monster is…!" Suddenly, the White Monster comes out of the swimming pool as a wave of pool water, which hurls Bumblebee, Mas Y Menos, and Aqualad against the sides of the pool.

Bumblebee in her yellow swimsuit calls back, "it's a little late for that!" She, Aqualad, and Mas Y Menos struggle to get back up.

Mas Y Menos call out worriedly in Spanish.

Aqualad points out, "you overlooked one thing, White Monster: I can control water." He makes the watery form of the White Monster hover in the air as a giant drop of water, but the White Monster just absorbs the air and creates a strong wind.

Speedy calls out, "freeze!" He fires a ice arrow at the White Monster, freezing it along with everyone else. Speedy figures, "for some reason, I just love this one." He fires a punching glove arrow into the frozen face of the White Monster, starting to smash the White Monster to pieces. At the same time, Bumblebee uses her stingers to break free and help destroy the White Monster. Aqualad shakes off the ice around him, hurling it into other pieces to make them break into smaller pieces.

Bumblebee turns to Speedy, "that's it, huh? Now what has been…?! I should have known."

Mas Y Menos stare at the wreckage of the White Monster's pieces of circuitry, exclaiming with relief and excitement in Spanish.

Speedy mutters, "it can't be."

Aqualad wonders, "what is it?"

Bumblebee reveals, "Slade must have combined Locrix technology with his own technology."

Aqualad adds, "that explains the lasers."

Mas Y Menos inquire about it in Spanish.

Bumblebee sighs a little, "I guess there were Locrix out there that could duplicate physical properties of whatever they come across. No wonder it took us so long."

Speedy sighs, "I don't know about you, but I've had enough swimming for one day."

Aqualad adds with a small chuckle, "same here."

Bumblebee points out, "the important thing is that we finally stopped the White Monster from causing more mass destruction. Wonder how Sparky and the rest of the Teen Titans are doing."

On the following morning, at dawn…

Robin is the first one up, thinking to himself at the security monitor. Starfire finds Robin there. She asks, "are you okay, Robin?"

Robin sighs, "no. Slade's operations are shut down…so why don't I feel any better? I know Slade's locked up now, that the corruption of law and order by Slade's people has been stopped, and that the city can be brought back to normal with the huge amount of gold bars that Slade had used to bribe up his corporate status…but who knows if things will change again for the worse? Or for the better?"

Starfire sighs, "do you want to be loner again, Robin?" Robin puts a hand on one of Starfire's hands.

Robin turns to Starfire, "no, Starfire. I just…want some things not to change. Is that too much to ask?"

Starfire assures him, "we are good friends, Robin. And good friends remain friends for a very long time. That is one thing that can never truly change."

**The End...Or Is It A Matter Of Opinion?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline  
**


End file.
